Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada
|| Family || 1- Arnav Singh Raizada (Husband) 2- Birth Mother (Deceased) 3- Birth Father ( Deceased) 4- Garima Gupta (Adoptive Mother/Aunt) 5- Shashi Gupta (Adoptive Father/Uncle) 6- Madhumati NandKishore (Paternal Aunt) 7- Payal Singh Raizada (Sister) 8- Aakash Singh Raizada (Brother-in-law) 9- Anjali Malik (Sister-in-law) 10- Shyam Manohar Jha (Ex Brother-in-law) 11- Manorama Raizada (Aunt-in-law) 12- Manorama's Husband (Uncle-in-law) 13- Devyani Raizada (Grandmother-in-law) 14- Subhadra Devi (Grandmother-in-law) Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada played by Sanaya Irani, is the female lead in Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon. Storyline Khushi is an 18 year-old girl from Lucknow, Uttar Pradesh. She is very religious, kind, down-to-earth and lovable. But don't let her soft exterior fool you. She still fights for her rights and firmly stands with what she believes in, which often causes problems between her and Arnav, as Arnav is the total opposite of her and holds different beliefs regarding love and life. Her parents died when she was 6 yo and she was raised by her aunt and uncle with her cousin, Payal, she loves them all as if they are her real family. As the story goes along, she falls in love with Arnav but his sister's husband, Shyam, who loves Khushi and wants to marry her despite of the fact that he's already married and has a beautiful and kindhearted wife, causes rifts between them by unknowingly making him believe that khushi and him are having an affair. After that, Arnav forces Khushi to marry him for six months. However, the misunderstanding soon gets cleared when Shyam kidnaps Arnav and khushi rescues him. Arnav then throws Shyam out of the Raizada mansion. Arnav and Khushi plan on getting married again, this time with all the rituals and elders's blessings. However, Arnav's dadi tries to stop them from getting married as Khushi is of a lower class and Khushi's adoptive mother was the reason of his mother's suicide which then lead to his father killing himself out of guilt. Anjali, Arnav's sister and Shyam's wife is pregnant. Due to Shyam's evil plan she loses her baby at her Godh Barai, which happens alongside Arnav and Khushi's Mehndi, and Shyam again gets entry into the house. Despite of Dadi and Shyam's plan to separate them, Arnav and Khushi finally get married, which highly upsets Dadi and she leaves the Raizada mansion and goes back to her Ashram. They then expose Shyam and kick him out. A few days later, Arnav's college friend Sheetal and her son Aarav come along. Aarav is the carbon copy of Arnav and sheetal is a single mother, which cause Khushi to doubt the identity of his father. After noticing Sheetal's strange behavior towards Arnav and her fear when asked about Aarav's father, Khushi decides to do a DNA test, the results of the DNA prove that Aarav is indeed Arnav's son. This revelation breaks Khushi's heart and she tries to leave Arnav for the sake of his and Aarav's happiness but Arnav stops her and promises her to make everything right. After it is revealed that Aarav is actually not Arnav's son, but a ploy set up by Sheetal, the couple adopt Aarav as their own son. They face a few problems while parenting Aarav as Arnav wants him to have everything his heart desires but Khushi wants him to value things and not waste money. After Arnav jokingly taunts Khushi of being just a housewife and not capable of doing anything on her own, she decides to take part in a competition named "Mrs.India". The competition is in fact sponsored by Arnav who's unaware of the fact that Khushi is also taking part in it. During the auditions, Arnav sees khushi and asks her to back out but she refuses to do so saying that she wants to do something on her own and seeing her so determined, Arnav halfheartedly agrees. In the end of the show, khushi wins the competition and Aarav finally calls her mom. Last scene of the serial shows Arnav carrying Khushi is his arms. In the 3 years later 8 episode long hotstar original series, Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon- Ek Jashn many of their romantic encounters are relived. It is revealed that she is extremely good with remembering important dates and events (e.g. The date of when Arnav first wiped her tears etc.) Whereas Arnav is really bad, he even forgets really important events such as their anniversary, that too EVERY YEAR! Category:Relationships